Entre eux estce vraiment impossible ?
by Mlle Malfoy
Summary: James et Lily se détestent, elle le trouve arrogant, il la trouve rabat-joie, mais cela ne pourait-il pas changer?
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1  
  
-« Mais Lily, qu'et-ce que tu fais ? Le train part dans une heure, on va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas ! »  
  
-« Oui ! J'arrive, je finis de m'habiller, une minute ! »  
  
La dénommée Lily Evans sortit de la salle de bain des 6eme année. Lily Evans était une jeune fille plutôt grande pour son âge, elle avait de beaux et grands yeux vert émeraude toujours rieurs mais qui quand elle était vraiment en colère pouvaient lancer des éclairs. Une cascade de cheveux auburn tirant sur le roux descendait jusque sous ses omoplates. Elle était la première dans toutes les matières, mais celle qu'elle préférait était les enchantements. Lily avait une grande qualité : elle savait écouter les autres quand ils en avaient besoin et les aider quand cela lui était possible. Elle était aussi calme et douce, mais savait s'amuser.  
Lily pénétra dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses deux meilleures amies Noèmie Daniel et Maë Hitsu.  
Noèmie était une jeune sorcière de la même taille que Lily, élancée et mince avec des longs cheveux raides châtain clair parsemés de mèches blondes et aux reflets dorés. Sous quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front, on pouvait voir de sublimes yeux bleus qui arboraient toujours cette petite flamme : cette lueur de malice sui brille dans ses yeux. En effet Noèmie était le bout en train du groupe. Elle avait le chic pour détendre n'importe quelle atmosphère même la plus tendue. Quoi quel fasse, elle le faisait avec joie et bonne humeur, et avait toujours le mot pour faire rire ses amies.  
Maë, elle était une très belle asiatique aux traits fins et au visage rond. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais auxquels elle avait rajouté des reflets bleus grâce à un sort lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que Lily et Noèmie mais n'en était pas loin. Avec ses yeux presque noirs en amande, on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans vos pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'accordait son amitié qu'à très peu de gens et encore moins son amour. Mais quand elle le faisait c'était pour la vie et là elle se lâchait et concurrençait presque Noèmie. Ces trois là étaient les trois filles les plus prisée de Poudlard. -« Hé bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » lui dit Noèmie. Elle portait un pantalon qur lui arrivait à mis mollet et un débardeur beige. « Tu en as mis en temps pour te préparer ! » « Je suis désolée, mais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. » répondit tristement Lily. -« Oui on sait que ce ne sont pas de super vacances que tu passes chaque été mais je te promet de demander a ma mère si tu peux venir passer la dernière semaine chez moi avec Noè'. » essaya de la consoler Maë.  
En effet, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire qu'elle ne passait pas de bonnes vacances, en fait elle passait d'HORRIBLES vacances chez elle et la seule chose qui pouvait la réconforter était de savoir qu'elle passerait la dernière semaine des vacances chez l'un ou l'autre de ses amies. Sa grande s?ur Pétunia lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer. Pourtant quand elles avaient étaient plus jeunes, Lily et elle avaient été les meilleures amies du monde. Elle s'adoraient et faisaient tout ensemble. Mais tout cela s'était dégradé lorsque Lily reçut sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Pétunia avait été morte de jalousie et avait clamé dans toute la maison que sa s?ur était un monstre. Et un jour alors qu'elle si disputaient plus violemment que d'habitude, Pétunia lui avait déclaré qu'elle la reniait définitivement. Lily ne l'avait pas supporté et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Depuis à chaque fois qu'elles se croisent, elles s'insultent de tous les noms. Même si ses parents l'adoraient Lily ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout.  
  
-« Merci Maë, c'est gentil. » lui dit Lily en s'efforçant de lui rendre son sourire.  
  
-« Allez les filles !! Trêve de bavardages !! On y va !! » lança joyeusement Noèmie.  
  
-« Allez !! C'est parti !! » reprirent en c?ur les deux autres.  
  
Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles finirent de ranger les quelques affaires restantes et descendirent dans la salle commune.  
  
Lily s'aperçut qu'elles étaient les dernières ou presque : il restait trois personnes. Elle ne distingua pas tout de suite qui c'était, mais quand elle comprit elle se renfrogna. Ses deux amies virent ce changement de comportement et surent vite qui étai assis en bas des escalier face à la cheminé. La seule personne qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état n'était autre que le célèbre James Potter. Pour toute les filles de Poudlard James était parfait : il était beau , gentil, amusant, charmeur, et issu d'une très riche famille de sorciers, comme celle des Black. Parfait en somme. Mais pour Lily il était arrogant prétentieux, trop sûr de lui mais surtout cette manie qu'il avait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour faire le malin !!A croire qu'il n'y avait que Lily pour le voir comme il était vraiment (ou l'inverse mais ça elle ne le saura que plus tard). Certes il n'était pas laid avec ses cheveux tout le temps en désordre qui lui donnaient cet air charmeur, ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin à vous faire perdre la tête et son corps musclé. Il était le capitaine, attrapeur et mascotte de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor . Mais à part ça ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant. Le pire de tout pour Lily était le fait qu'il faisait parti du groupe de garçons les plus populaires de toute l'école : les Maraudeurs, composé du leader James Potter, de Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow .  
  
Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils pratiquement vécus ensemble Leurs parents étaient eux aussi amis. Sirius était un très beau jeune homme de 16ans avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles toujours bien coiffés. Il était grand, environ 1m80 et très musclé sûrement dû à ses entraînements de Quidditch . Et ses yeux ah !! ses yeux marrons qui le rendaient très séduisant aux yeux d'un tiers de la population féminine de Poudlard, les deux autres étant réservés à James et Rémus.  
  
Ce dernier était, dans son genre, très séduisant. Il était doux, affectueux. Il avait toujours une vérité bien placée à dire aux autres. Il avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux bleu-gris profonds. Si on avait le malheur de vraiment les regarder, on s'y perdait. Il était moins grand que ses deux amis. C'était lui que Lily aimait le plus ou détestait le moins : il avait toujours était plus ou moins gentil avec elle.  
  
Vient enfin Peter Pettigrow moins gâté par la nature que les trois autres. Il était plutôt rondouillet, petit, blond. Il avait toujours peur de tout, mais il avait un appétit à toute épreuve. Lily ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il était gentil mais insignifiant.  
  
James entendit des pas provenant des escaliers derrière lui. Il se retourna en même temps que Sirius et Rémus. Mais il le regretta dès qu'il s'aperçu que c'était Evans et non Peter. Effectivement il ne l'aimait pas et elle le lui rendait bien. Il la trouvait ennuyeuse, sans aucun humour, trop sérieuse et rabat-joie. Elle était tout le temps en train de leur dire d'arrêter de faire les blagues pour lesquelles ils étaient si célèbres.  
Lily le regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Il s'en aperçu et lui lança :  
  
-« Arrête de baver Evans ! » (Dédicace à Emeric)  
  
-« Si tu crois qu'un jour je baverais devant toi, tu te trompes ! » lui retorqua-t-elle.  
  
-« STOP ! » dirent en même temps Sirius et Noémie. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice.  
  
-« Ca fait 6ans qu'on vous supporte en train de vous disputer ; vous ne pouvez pas faire un trêve juste histoire d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? » ajouta Noèmie.  
  
James et Lily se lancèrent un regard noir et suivirent les autres pour descendre à contre c?ur. La tension était à son comble, elle était presque palpable et à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient ils se lançaient une remarque acerbe. Outre le fait qu'ils se disputaient constamment, les quatre autres discutaient de leur projet de vacances.  
  
A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Dumbledor se leva et un silence respectueux s'installa immédiatement dans la salle.  
  
-« Chers élèves, une année de plus vient de se terminer. En espérant vous revoir tous en bonne santé l'année prochaine, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. »  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la grande Salle. Les élèves commencèrent à regagner leurs dortoirs pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient rien oublié et ensuite rejoindre les carrosses qui les emmèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Le groupe des 6 se dirigea également vers leurs dortoirs respectifs pour ramasser leurs dernières affaires.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily et Noèmie faisaient la police. Elles étaient chargées de s'assurer que tout le monde monte dans le train en tant que préfètes. Les Maraudeurs, eux, étaient confortablement installés dans le dernier compartiment du train, compartiment qui leur était réservé on ne sait pourquoi.  
  
Ils parlaient de tout et de rien lorsque Maë fit irruption. Elle s'arrêta net en les voyant.  
  
-« Excusez moi, je suis désolée, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. » dit- elle en rougissant.  
  
-« C'est pas grave, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous. » lui répondit aussitôt Rémus. Il lui fi une place à côté de lui. Elle rougit de plus belle, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui timidement.  
  
-« Merci » bredouilla-t-elle  
  
-« Mais je t'en pris » Il fixait étrangement ses beaux yeux.  
  
James et Sirius regardaient leur petit manège avec amusement. Ils ricanaient sous cape.  
  
-« Regarde moi ces deux-là !» chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son ami. « Ils sont vraiment ridicules. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils se plaisent mutuellement depuis l'année dernière. »  
  
-« Tu peux parler toi ! Tu t'es pas vu toi avec Daniel. C'est exactement le même cinéma : et vas-y que je te souris, et vas-y que je rougis . »lui retorque James.  
  
-« Euh. non. mais c'est pas vrai. tu dis n'importe quoi.» essaya de se justifier Sirius. Mais la couleur cramoisie qu'avait pris son visage habituellement si pâle disait le contraire.  
  
-« Allez ! Qui veux faire une partie de bataille explosive ? » proposa Peter pour épargner à Sirius une situation embarrassante. Celui-ci le remercia intérieurement.  
  
«-« OK !c'est parti. Sirius tu mélanges et tu distribues. » décida James.  
  
Lily et Noèmie avait parcouru tout le train à la recherche de Maë. Elles ne l'avaient pas revue depuis trois quarts d'heure, depuis le départ en fait. Elles avaient vérifié dans tous les compartiments et elles ne l'avaient nulle part.  
  
-« Mais où peut-elle bien être ? » dit Noèmie alors qu'elles arrivaient à la fin du train.  
  
-« Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans celui-la. » répondit Lily. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment en fermant les yeux.  
  
-« Dites-moi que Maë n'est pas là ! Je vous en supplie faites qu'elle ne soit pas là ! » pria-t-elle.  
  
-« Euh c'est raté ! » plaisanta Noèmie. Lily ouvrit les yeux et trouva effectivement Maë en train de discuter avec Rémus et les trois autres en pleine partie de bataille explosive, à première vue Peter perdait.  
  
-« Maë pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois dans CE compartiment ? Avec EUX ? »dit Lily.  
  
-« Bah tout simplement parce que les autres étaient tous pris. » lui répondit Maë.  
  
-« Mais si ça ne te plait pas Evans, tu peux t'en aller tu sais. La porte de sortie est la même que celle d'entrée. Si tu as trouvé une fois tu peux deux, non ? » lança James par-dessus son jeu. Lily ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Les autres poussèrent à l'unisson des soupires d'exaspération.  
  
-« C'est pas grave James, laisse, elles peuvent s'asseoir avec nous, y'a de la place pour tout le monde » proposa Sirius avec un regard pour James qui signifiait clairement : Non mais vraiment !! Tu exagères !!  
  
-« Merci on veux bien, y'a aucune place ailleurs. » accepta Noèmie. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Noèmie la fit taire par le regard qu'elle lui lança. Lily était donc forcée de rester dans ce compartiment.  
  
-« Bah tient ! étonnant ! » marmonnèrent ensemble James et Lily.  
  
Les filles finirent donc le voyage dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Si on mettait de côté les quelques remarques habituelles entre les deux ennemis jurés, le début des vacances se passa plutôt bien. Et ils se quittèrent sur le quai de la gare de Londres à coup d'embrassades. 


	2. sur le chemin de Traverse

Disclamer : Rien est à nous tout appartient à JK Rolwing, sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas et qui sortent tout droit de notre imagination.  
  
Toute petite note : Alors pour information nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic, qui soit dit en passant est notre première fic. Merci d'être indulgent et de nous rewiever si possible merci. Maintenant place à l'histoire..   
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  
Ca faisait un mois qu'elle supportait sans broncher sa s?ur et ses disputes quotidiennes. Mais là Lily commençait à en avoir vraiment marre.  
Elle était dans sa chambre en train de terminer un devoir de métamorphose, quand elle entendit un cri provenant de la cuisine, en bas. C'était le genre de cris que poussait Pétunia quand Lily recevait du courrier. Pétunia avait une sainte horreur des hiboux. Lily en déduisit donc que ses amies lui donnaient de leurs nouvelles. Elle rangea ses affaires sur son bureau puis dévala les escaliers en courant.   
Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, sa mère lui dit : -« Tiens chérie, ça vient d'arriver pour toi. »   
Il y avait deux grands hiboux, l'un était le hiboux de Maë elle le connaissait bien. L'autre était un hiboux grand duc qu'elle reconnu tout de suite comme étant de l'école ; d'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi l'école lui écrivait au milieu des vacances alors que d'habitudes elle envoyait les listes des fournitures scolaires une semaine avant la fin des vacances. A moins que . non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. impossible. Elle détacha les enveloppes des pattes des oiseaux. Elle ouvrit la lettre de Maë en premier. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son moral remontait.   
Ma chère Lily, Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plutôt, mais mon frère, mes parents et moi avons décidé à la dernière minute de partir à l'étranger. Après maintes discussions nous avons opté pour la Martinique (c'est une île au large des côtes d'Amérique centrale). Comme tu le sais les temps sont durs avec ce qui se passe ici et ce mage noir, je n'ai donc pas pu t'envoyer de lettre du fait des interruptions du courrier. Enfin bref ne parlons pas de choses comme ça. Ah oui ! Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai demandé à ma mère si tu pouvais venir passer la fin de l'été chez moi et elle a bien évidemment accepté. Je passe donc te chercher le 21. Sois prête ! Noé vient aussi. Nous irons toutes les trois au chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaires scolaires. Je te fais de gros bisous, je t'adore ! Tu me manques. Maë. Ps : Ne fait pas attention à ce que te dit Pétunia ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle depuis le début des vacances. Dans deux semaines, elle irait s'amuser avec ses deux amies. Maintenant plus rien ne pouvait la contrarier, elle était de très bonne humeur. Elle se décida à ouvrir la deuxième lettre. Elle y reconnu le cachet de Poudlard.   
Melle Evans, J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après plusieurs discussions nous avons décidé de vous nommer Préfète en chef. Vous accomplirez votre rôle en duo avec Mr Potter qui sera le Préfet en chef. Vous aurez tous les deux des chambres individuelles avec une salle de bain chacun. Cependant si vous le désirez vous pourrez rester dans vos dortoirs. Le Directeur se chargera de tout vous expliquer plus en détail lors d'une réunion après le banquet de début d'année. Salutations distinguées, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, et directrice adjointe.   
Deux bonnes nouvelles ! Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait tellement redouté que sa candidature soit rejetée. Elle était aux anges. Sa mère voyant l'air ravi de sa fille cadette lui demanda : -« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? On dirait que c'est une bonne nouvelle en tout cas. » Lily releva les yeux. -« Oh oui c'en est une ! J'ai été promue Préfète en chef ! » -« Mais c'est géniale ! » dit sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras. « Je suis si contente pour toi ! Tu en rêvais tellement ! » -« Oui c'est vraiment génial. » dit Pétunia sans une once de joie dans la voix. « Ca prouve bien qu'ils sont tous fêlés. » Elle tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre. -« Ne t'occupe pas d'elle ma puce, ça lui passera. » réconforta Christine Evans. -« Oh t'en fait pas maman, elle est jalouse. » retorqua Lily. « Bon je vais le dire à Maë et Noé. » Et elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle envoya la nouvelle à ses deux amies par hiboux et finit son devoir de métamorphose.  
  
**********   
James était allongé sur son lit 'Quidditch Magazine' à la main, lorsqu'il entendit des coups à sa fenêtre. Il se leva et alla l'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le hibou. Ce n'était ni celui de Sirius ni celui de Rémus. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau et l'ouvrit. Elle disait à peu prés la même chose que celle de Lily : il était préfet en chef avec Evans. Mais par contre lui, il n'était pas aussi content qu'elle, certes sa côte de popularité allait encore monter (si cela était encore possible) mais il y avait des responsabilités, trop de responsabilités à son goût. « Eh mais attend James ! » se dit-il intérieurement « Si Evans peux le faire, tu le peux aussi. Y'a pas de raison. En plus ça te fera une occasion de plus de lui pourrir la vie comme elle le fait si bien pour toi » Sur ces pensées résolues, ils se replongea dans son magazine.   
Deux semaines c'était écoulé depuis sa nomination au poste de préfet en chef. James préparait sa valise : il partait chez Sirius comme à chaque fin de vacances. Rémus y était déjà depuis trois jours. C'était un rituel entre les trois amis. James jeta ses dernières affaires dans sa valise. Il rangea soigneusement, par contre, son insigne de préfet en chef. -« Jaaaaames !!James descend ! On doit y aller. On est invité à dîner chez les Black je te rappelle. » l'appela sa mère, Eléanore Potter. -« Oui j'arrive maman » Il lança un sort de lévitation à sa malle pour qu'il n'ait pas à la porter. Il descendit dans le hall suivi par sa valise. -« Enfin » souffla sa mère. La bonne, Annette, s'approcha de lui et vérifia qu'il était convenablement habillé. C'était elle qui s'était occupé de Sirius et lui quand ils étaient petits. -« Tu n'as rien oublié ? Tu as bien pensé à vérifier sous ton lit ? Il y a un tel capharnaüm la- dessous ! » lui demanda-t-elle -« Oui Annette. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout pris. » répondit James avec patience. -« Parfait alors allons-y ! » dit sa mère. -« Papa n'est pas là ? » s'inquièta il.  
Sa mère ne répondit pas tout de suite. Christophe Potter était le plus grand auror. Eléanore, était elle aussi auror. Ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient donc souvent en mission. James n'aimait pas que son père parte combattre Voldemort, le mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Cependant tous les Potter avaient été de grands aurors, par exemple le grand-père de James, Harold Potter. James avait donc l'intention de devenir lui aussi auror. -« Il est en mission pour l'Ordre. » dit-elle après un certain temps. Mais voyant l'air désapprobateur de son fils, elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Mais il vient ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra juste un peu après. Mais tu ne le dis pas, tu te souviens de ce que nous t'avons expliqué, que tu ne dois rien dire à propos de l'Ordre et surtout pas aux Black. » -« Oui maman je le sais tu me l'as dis plein de fois, je commence à le savoir par c?ur. »  
James se détendit un peu et se plaça devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit haut et fort « Manoir des Black ». Sa mère fit de même.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut projeté hors de la cheminée des Black. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'une masse noire se jeta sur lui et le refit tomber. -« James !! Je suis super content de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué mon pote !! » s'exclama Sirius en se dégageant de James. -« Ouais moi aussi, mais t'étais pas obligé de me sauter au cou comme ça » grommela celui-ci. « Et puis c'est quoi ce soudain élan d'affection ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas Daniel moi ! » se moqua- t-il gentiment. Sirius ne releva pas la remarque. -« Salut » dit joyeusement Rémus qui venait d'apparaître. « Il n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler depuis que je suis là. » -« Eh c'est pas vrai ! » Et ils éclatèrent de rire.   
Ils décidèrent d'aller dans le jardin regarder les étoiles. James remarqua l'air pensif de son ami. Il voulut s'amuser un peu. Il savait pertinemment que la personne qui occupait les pensées de son meilleur ami était la jolie Noémie Daniel. Sirius avait été autrefois un tombeur, il avait une nouvelle copine toutes les semaines. Mais depuis l'année dernière, depuis que les Maraudeurs s'étaient rapprochés des trois filles, Sirius s'amusait beaucoup moins avec les filles. Maintenant James le faisait tout seul. Sirius ne pensait plus qu'à la tête brune. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre car il s'était juré un jour, Dieu seul c'est pourquoi, de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il observait les étoiles en pensant à elle. « Non Sirius c'est pas possible » se dit-il intérieurement « tu ne peux pas être amoureux de Noé. euh je veux dire de Daniel. Pourtant à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai envie qu'elle se mette près de moi, j'ai le c?ur qui bat fort. Oh mon Dieu Sirius tu l'es ! »   
James renonça à taquiner son ami en voyant son air préoccupé. -« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses à Daniel, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un voix qui n'avait rien de moqueuse. Cependant Sirius le prit comme une taquinerie et sur la défensive lui rétorqua : -« MAIS TU VAS ARRETER AVEC CA ???!!!!! J'en ai marre à la fin » James fut surpris par une telle réaction. -« Désolé mon pote je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer de toi. Au contraire pour t'aider, tu es notre meilleur ami tu peux tout nous dire. » Sirius se détendit et se rallongea. -« Hé mec t'en fais pas c'est pas grave ! » rajouta Rémus. -« Et t'en sais quelque chose ! » ricana James. -« Moi au moins j'avoue que Maë me plait, pas comme d'autre qui se voilent la face en la traitant comme ma pire ennemie » rétorqua Rémus d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus -« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je déteste Evans ! Je ne l'aime plus ! » s'emporta James. -« Réaction révélatrice ! » fit remarquer l'autre. -« Eh les mecs c'était de moi dont on parlait. » coupa Sirius sentant que la situation allait dégénérer. -« Ouais tu as raison. Désolé Rémus. » -« Ouais désolé James. » -« Et bah voilà c'était pas difficile. » dit Sirius. -« Alors comme ça on est amoureux de Daniel ? » dit James d'un ton faussement conspirateur. «Et en plus de ça on ne le dit pas à ses deux amis ?! » -« Bah en fait je ne sais pas si je l'aime, c'est plus compliqué que ça. » Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains. « Rémus aide moi je t'en pris » -« Ecoute c'est pas compliqué. Est-ce que tu as comme une sorte de multitude de papillons dans le ventre ? Est-ce que tu as le c?ur qui bat quand elle n'est pas loin ? » Sirius acquiesça . « Alors elle te plait. C'est sûr. » dit définitivement Rémus.  
Sirius poussa un long soupir. Un problème de résolu, mais l'autre ne l'était pas du tout. Noémie ne l'aimait sûrement pas, ils étaient juste amis. Sirius était sûr de ça, mais au fond de lui une petite voix susurrait qu'il aimerait qu'elle ressente la même chose. Comme pour répondre à sa question, Rémus ajouta : -« T'inquiète mon pote ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas indifférente au charme du séduisant Sirius Black. » A ces mots le concerné reprit toute son assurance et redevint le Don Juan qu'ils connaissaient. -« C'est vrai ça ! Aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme ! Je suis l'irrésistible, le splendide, le magnifique, le séduisant Sirius Black !! » minoda-t-il. -« Hé bah dit donc ça va les chevilles ? » plaisanta James. Ils passèrent la soirée à plaisanter, mais surtout à chercher une idée de farce gigantesque pour le banquet de fin d'année. Les Maraudeurs étaient populaires comme étant les plus grands farceurs de tous les temps. Cette année étant leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils voulaient rester dans les mémoires de l'école, qu'ils deviennent des légendes, s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà.   
Le soir dans son lit, James n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce que lui avait dit Rémus l'obsédait. Ca lui revenait toujours en tête. Finalement il abandonna l'idée d'oublier et s'endormit assez tard. -« Lily ! Lily réveille toi ! » appela Mme Evans. La rousse ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était si bien dans son rêve, d'ailleurs elle ne s'en souvenait plus mais elle avait ce sentiment de bonheur en elle. -« Oui maman je me lève » grogna-t-elle. « Quelle heure est-il ? Et quel jour on est ? » -« Il est 10heures du matin et on est le samedi 21 août. » répondit sa mère. -« QUOI ??!! » cria-t-elle. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait aller aujourd'hui chez Maë. Elle n'avait pas préparé sa valise. Elle sauta d'un bond hors de son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain faire sa toilette. -« Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans une demi-heure environ » lui dit Christine Evans à travers la porte. Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine.  
Lily fit couler l'eau dans la douche, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. Elle mit l'eau très chaude, elle adorait sentir l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps ; ça lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et ça la détendait. Elle tendit la main et attrapa son shampoing à l'abricot, son parfum préféré. L'odeur lui parvint jusqu'aux narines et l'enivra. Tout en se lavant, Lily repensait au sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvait en se levant. Elle réfléchissait quand soudain son rêve lui revint très clairement à l'esprit. Cependant elle en fut dégouttée. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans la glace elle pensa : « Oh mon Dieu ma fille ! Tu as rêvé de toi et Potter enlacés sur la plage à regarder le coucher du soleil ! Et le pire c'est que tu t'es sentie bien en te réveillant ! » Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces affreuses pensées. Elle décida de ne plus y penser. Elle sécha ses cheveux et les fit un peu onduler. Elle sortit de la salle de bain seulement habillée d'une serviette de bain et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean taille basse et d'une chemise blanche. Elle enfila des sandales noirs et laissa ses cheveux libres, contrairement a son habituelle queue de cheval.  
Elle tira ensuite sa valise de sous son lit. Elle y rangea toutes ses affaires, elle ne laissa rien. Ce n'était pas la peine puisqu'elle ne reviendrait pas. L'année dernière, elle et ses deux amies s'étaient dites qu'elles habiteraient ensemble quelque part, elles ne savaient pas encore où mais elles le feraient.  
Quand elle eut fini, elle descendit prendre le petit déjeuner et attendre que Maë vienne la chercher.  
Ses parents étaient déjà en bas. -« Bonjour Papa! Bonjour Maman ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement en entrant dans la cuisine -« Tu es de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui ma puce. Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda gentiment Patrick Evans, son père. -« Je vais chez Maë aujourd'hui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » lui répondit- elle -« Ah oui c'est vrai ! et à quelle heure ? » -« Je ne sais pas elle doit venir me chercher. » Le petit déjeuner se passa sans trop d'incident entre Lily et Pétunia. Après elle remonta dans sa chambre en attendant son amie.  
Vers midi, alors qu'elle lisait un magazine, une détonation retentit dans le salon. Lily se doutait que ça devait être sa camarade. Elle fit voler sa malle devant elle pour ne pas avoir à la porter, prit son sac et descendit. Elle trouva effectivement Maë accompagnée de Noémie. Cette dernière lui sauta au cou dès qu'elle l'aperçut. -« Ma puuuuuuuuce !!!!!!!!!!! » s'exclama-t-elle -« Coucou Noé ! » répondit Lily à moitié étouffée. -« Lâche la ! Tu vois pas que tu l'étouffes » plaisanta Maë « Salut, alors ça va ? Tu es prête ? » -« Ouais une minute »   
Après avoir dit au revoir à Mr et Mme Evans et jeter un regard noir à Pétunia en guise d'adieu, les trois amies se rendirent par le réseau de cheminée chez Maë où les attendait Mme Hitsu et un succulent déjeuner. -« Alors les filles vous savez ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? » leur demanda Mme Hitsu à la fin du repas -« En fait je pense qu'on va plutôt rester là pour aujourd'hui et on verra demain. D'accord les filles ? » répondit Maë. Le deux autres acquiescèrent en signe d'approbation.   
Mme Hitsu débarrassa la table d'un cou de baguette magique. Après avoir remercié cette dernière, les trois jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre de Maë. Celle-ci rappelait beaucoup les origines de la famille. Près de la fenêtre il y avait un lit en bois exotique assorti à presque tous les meubles de la pièce. Il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse, une ambiance orientale favorisée par l'encens récemment brûlé.  
Elles s'installèrent sur le lit pour se raconter leurs vacances. -« Allez Maë !commence » proposa Lily -« Ouais toi t'es partie dans une île ! » renchérie Noémie -« Ok ok ça va les filles ! » Maë hésita un long moment. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire à ses amies ce qui s'était passé en Martinique. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était ; elle était prise entre deux. Finalement elle se dit qu'entre elles il n'y avait pas de secret, qu'elles se disaient toujours tout. Elle se décida donc à le leur dire. -« Bon voilà, j'ai rencontré un garçon. » dit-elle rapidement comme si elle voulait s'en débarrasser. Mais elle continua avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « On a passé des vacances superbes ! Il était très gentil et tout, mais bon . » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et baissa la tête en signe d'impuissance.   
Lily et Noémie se regardèrent et se comprirent aussitôt : Maë hésitait entre ce Martiniquais et Rémus. Elles savaient pertinemment que Maë aimait Rémus, même si elle ne leur avait jamais avoué. -« Mais il y a Rémus c'est ça ? » compléta Noémie d'un air sérieux que ses amies ne lui avaient jamais connu. -« Oui c'est ça » avoua au bout d'un moment Maë, elle rougit. Puis elle s'aperçut de quelque chose « Mais attendez ! Comment savez vous qu'il y a Rémus d'un autre côté ? Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit puisque moi-même je ne m'en suis rendu compte que cet été ?!?! » questionna-t-elle.   
A sa grande surprise, les deux autres éclatèrent de rires. Elles n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler. -« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ? Mais arrêtez quoi ! Ce n'est pas amusant du tout ! Si c'est comme ça je ne vous dirais plus rien c'est fini ! » explosa Maë dépitée, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses amies avaient éclaté de rire quand elle le leur avait dit. Enfin, elles finirent par se calmer et reprendre leur souffle. -« Mais ma chérie, on le savait déjà que tu aimais bien Rémus » parvint à articuler Lily « Ca se voit ! C'est évident. » -« Ah bon ? Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ? » -« Ecoute, je sais que tu vas me dire que je ne t'aide pas écoute ce que te dis ton coeur. Nous, on ne peut pas savoir à ta place. » lui répondit Noémie. -« Oui t'as raison tu ne m'aide PAS DU TOUT » Elles s'étaient allongées sur le lit. Elles restèrent un long moment en silence. Maë réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Noé. Au fil de sa réflexion, elle se rendit compte que c'était Rémus qu'elle appréciait le plus. Elle rompit finalement le silence : -« Ok d'accord peut-être qu'il me plait. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque. J'en suis sûre. » -« Peut être bien que si, tu n'en sais rien. » dit vivement Lily. Si son idée était juste, Rémus n'était pas indifférent à Maë. Pendant ce temps, Lily, elle, se demandait si elle devait leur dire pour le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Après mûre réflexion, elle se dit que si elle le leur disait elles lui répéteraient pour la énième fois qu'elle et Potter finiraient par sortir ensemble. Par chance le silence ne dura pas longtemps, puisque Noémie, avec sa bonne humeur légendaire, dit : -« Regardez moi ce soleil ! On ne va pas rester enfermée, alors qu'il fait un soleil splendide dehors ! » Elle sauta du lit joyeusement. -« Arrête ! On dirait Black quand tu fais ça ! » grogna Lily. Noémie lui fit une tape sur l'épaule en signe de négation. Elles passèrent donc la fin de la journée dans le jardin.   
Quelques jours plus tard, les trois filles reçurent leurs listes des affaires scolaires et décidèrent d'aller au chemin de Traverse le lendemain. Ce jour là, elles se levèrent de bonne heure pour arriver tôt et qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde. Donc vers les coups de 9h Mme Hitsu réveilla nos trois amies. -« Moi la première dans la salle de bain ! » dit Noémie en se précipitant dans la salle de bain de Maë située à l'autre bout de sa chambre. -« Toujours de bonne humeur même si tôt le matin ! » grommela Lily. -« Ouais je crois qu'elle ne fais jamais de pause. » jouta Maë en faisant la grimace alors qu'elle s'étirait. Environ une demi heure plus tard elles descendaient prendre le petit déjeuner avant de partir. Lily était habillée de son fidèle jean taille basse et un débardeur vert assorti à ses yeux. Noémie, elle, portait un pantalon en toile et un débardeur bleu roxy, une marque moldue.( dédicace à Victoire) Maë était vêtue d'un corsaire et elle aussi d'un débardeur. Elles prirent donc leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant de ce qu'elle devait acheter. -« Moi il me faut une nouvelle robe, et je m'achèterais bien un chat aussi vous en pensez quoi les filles ? » proposa Maë. -« Ouais excellente idée ! » -« Les filles je ne veux pas vous presser mais faudrait peut-être y aller. Sinon y'aura trop de monde et on ne s'y retrouvera plus. » proposa Noémie -« Ouais tu as raison. On y va ! » Et les trois jeunes filles partirent au chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats de la rentrée. La journée avait commencé très bien, elles s'étaient baladées toutes les trois, avaient bien rigolé. Mais quand elles décidèrent d'aller manger une glace chez Floriandort, la journée passa du très bien à vraiment nulle. -« Alors les filles on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Lily. -« On va manger une glace, ça vous va ? » proposa Noémie. Elles se dirigèrent vers le glacier. Il y avait une queue monstre. Elles se mirent à la fin et patientèrent.   
Les Maraudeurs étaient installés sur la terrasse de Floriandort. Ils étaient arrivés ce matin tôt et avaient pratiquement terminé leurs achats pour l'année, les livres etc. Ils étaient épuisés et voulaient se reposer un peu, et prendre une glace. Tout ce passait très bien pour James jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sirius se lever d'un bond et hurler dans toute la terrasse : -« Noémie !!!!!!!!!!! Lily !!!!!!!!!!! » Là il sut que la journée finirait très mal. Il allait encore se disputait avec Evans. Il vit Sirius faire de grands gestes dans leur direction. Noémie était en train de commander sa glace lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se retourna, Maë et Lily firent de même. Elles virent Sirius en train de s'agitait dans tous les sens. Noémie était très contente de le voir, mais elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Finalement, d'un commun accord avec ces deux amies elle se dirigea vers la table des Maraudeurs. Enfin disons plutôt d'un commun accord avec Maë puisque Lily ne voulait pas y aller, mais elle fut obligée par les deux autres. -« Bonjour ! » dit joyeusement Sirius alors que les filles arrivaient à leur table. (pour ceux qui nous connaissent et qui sont dans notre classe lol ) -« Salut tout le monde !! » lança Noémie.  
  
-« Dans la série j'ai pas de chance, je suis servie ! » maugréa Lily. -« Nan mais je croyais qu'on était encore en vacances. Pourquoi alors faut- il qu'on m'inflige la « préfète-en-chef-qui-me-prend-la-tête ? » grogna James assez fort pour que la concernée l'entende. -« J'ai entendu Potter !! » répliqua-t-elle. -« C'était fait pour ! » -« Mon Dieu ça ne finira donc jamais ! » se plaignirent les autres.  
Les deux décidèrent de mettre de côté leurs différents d'école et de finir les vacances sans trop de casse. -« Vous voulez quoi comme glace les filles ? C'est moi qui offre» proposa Sirius pour relancer la conversation. Les filles s'assirent donc à la table des quatre gars. Noémie s'assit entre Sirius et James, Maë entre Rémus (étonnant pensèrent ironiquement les autres) et James. Lily, elle ne voulant pas se mettre trop prêt de James, décida de se placer entre Rémus et Peter. Sirius commanda donc les glaces comme promis.   
Quand tout le monde eut fini sa glace et qu'ils aient bien discuter. Les Maraudeurs proposèrent d'aller à leur magasin préféré : la boutique de Quidditch. James, Sirius et Noémie faisaient tous les trois partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor (désolées pour les fautes d'orthographe du chapitre précédent). Les filles acceptèrent donc avec joie. Même si Maë et Lily ne jouaient pas au Quidditch, elles adoraient cette boutique. Voilà donc nos amis partis pour le magasin de Quidditch. -« Qui pensez vous qui sera la nouveau capitaine des Serpentard ? » demanda James à Sirius et Noémie qui marchaient en tête avec lui. Les quatre autres, c'est-à-dire Lily, Rémus, Maë et Peter marchaient derrière eux. -« Je pencherais plutôt pour ce balourd de Rosier, pas vous ? » répondit Noémie -« Ouais je suis d'accord avec Daniel (nous vous rappelons que Daniel, Evans et Hitsu sont les noms de famille des trois filles. Parce que plein de monde nous ont demandé) » acquiesça Sirius. Noémie eut un pincement au c?ur quand elle entendit Sirius l'appelait pas son nom de famille et pas par son prénom. Elle aurait pensé que depuis l'année dernière ils se seraient rapprochés et qu'il la considérait comme son amie et non comme « Daniel » seulement. Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait elle se demandait pourquoi elle y tenait à ce point. Elle fut interrompu par la voix de James qui lui dit : -« Alors tu viens ? » -« Oui oui ! J'arrive » elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées.   
Elle regardait depuis assez longtemps les vifs d'or, ils l'avaient toujours fasciné, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle : -« Lily ? Lily Evans ? » hasarda la voix. -« Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? » lança-t-elle méchamment croyant que c'était encore lui qui venait l'embêter, en se retournant. Mais elle vit qu'elle s'était trompée que ce n'était pas James « Oh excuse moi je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était. » -« James Potter » acheva-t-il. « Et non ce n'est que moi. » -« Oui tu es Morgan Johnson, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es à Serdaigle ? » -« Ouais c'est ça. Ravi de te voir. Mais que fais tu dans cette boutique ? Tu ne fais pas de Quidditch ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici. » Il essayait vainement de faire la conversation. Lily se demandait pourquoi le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle venait l'accoster. Elle avait toujours craqué pour lui. Elle le trouvait mignon, sportif, et très gentil avec les filles contrairement à Potter qui lui jouait avec les filles. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait elle se rendit compte qu'il la draguait. -« Euh non c'est vrai je ne pratique pas le Quidditch mais j'aime bien venir dans cette boutique »   
De l'autre côté de l'allée, Noémie et Maë regardaient la scène. Elles savaient que Lily aimait bien Johnson, elle le leur avait dit l'année dernière. Finalement elles furent rejointes par les garçons. James ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque en voyant cette scène si ridicule. -« Tient tient Evans a enfin trouvé un pauvre type qui soit intéressé par elle ! ça tient du miracle dites moi ! » -« Serait on jaloux James ? » dit doucement Rémus -« Tu remets encore ça Rém' ! je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais Evans comment pourrai-je être jaloux ? » dit un peu trop rapidement le concerné. Les autres se lancèrent des regards éloquents.  
James en avait vraiment assez des commentaires de Rémus ; pourtant ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais mais plutôt parce qu'ils le poursuivaient partout et il ne pouvait pas les oublier. James décida de sortir de la boutique. Mais alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, il se cogna à quelqu'un. En fait c'était une quelqu'une : c'était la jolie Poufsouffle, quoi qu'un peut niaise sur les bords, que James avait repéré avant les vacances comme une future possibilité de conquête. La jeune fille portait une jupe très courte lui arrivant presque sous les fesses ; d'ailleurs James le remarqua tout de suite. Elle était vêtue en haut d'un petit top avec un énorme décolleté, et était maquillée comme une poupée russe. Bref tout ce que James aimait.  
  
-« Salut euh . Mélissa c'est bien ça ? Mélissa Hopkins ? » demanda James après qu'elle se fut excusé platement et rougit lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait du garçon sur lequel elle flashait. -« Oui c'est bien ça. Mais comment se fait-il que tu connaisses mon nom ? » bredouilla-t-elle. -« Bah disons que je t'avais remarquée depuis pas mal de temps. Et j'ai demandé ton nom à quelqu'un qui te connaissait. » James avait pour habitude de dire les choses comme il les pensait, il était franc et même un peu trop des fois. Et en effet ça se remarquait quand il parlait avec des filles qui l'intéressait comme il disait. -« Ah d'accord. Moi par contre je sais comment tu t'appelles. Tu t'appelles James Potter. » Difficile de ne pas le savoir, pensa James, tout le monde le sait que je m'appelle James Potter. Finalement il restèrent là à discuter, enfin si on peut appeler ça discuter puisque Mélissa Hopkins n'avait pas une noise de discussions. A la fin de la journée ils étaient pratiquement déjà ensemble (quand on vous disait qu'il était rapide en ménage).   
Du côté de Lily, par contre, ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais ils s'étaient dit à la rentrée pour une sortie à Pré-au-lard. La journée se finit donc sans disputes, ce qui pour les autres du groupe était un vrai bonheur.  
  
Merci de nos avoir communiquer vos impressions. Ca fait super plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensait et ça nous donne envie de continuer. bixouuuuuuuuu  
  
Maintenant réponse au rewiev :  
  
Alf'Hilda : alors nous avons lu tout comme toi je suppose le 5eme tome des aventures de hp (en tant que très grandes fans) et nous savons que James voulait sortir avec Lily en 5eme année mais nous ne voulions pas faire comme tout le monde alors nous avons rajouté une petite histoire de notre imagination. Tu verra il voulait certes sortir avec elle mais en 5eme année, et tout serra expliqué dans le prochain chapitre !!!! alors patience !!!  
  
Bizou de Melle(s) Malfoy 


End file.
